The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods. More specifically, the present invention relates to ultrasound catheter devices and methods for treating occlusive intravascular lesions.
Catheters employing various types of ultrasound transmitting members have been successfully used to ablate or otherwise disrupt obstructions in blood vessels. Specifically, ablation of atherosclerotic plaque or thromboembolic obstructions from peripheral blood vessels such as the femoral arteries has been particularly successful. Various ultrasonic catheter devices have been developed for use in ablating or otherwise removing obstructive material from blood vessels. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,267,954 and 5,380,274, issued to an inventor of the present invention and hereby incorporated by reference, describe ultrasound catheter devices for removing occlusions. Other examples of ultrasonic ablation devices for removing obstructions from blood vessels include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,433,226 (Boyd), 3,823,717 (Pohlman, et al.), 4,808,153 (Parisi), 4,936,281 (Stasz), 3,565,062 (Kuris), 4,924,863 (Sterzer), 4,870,953 (Don Michael, et al), and 4,920,954 (Alliger, et al.), as well as other patent publications WO87-05739 (Cooper), WO89-06515 (Bernstein, et al.), WO90-0130 (Sonic Needle Corp.), EP, EP316789 (Don Michael, et al.), DE3,821,836 (Schubert) and DE2438648 (Pohlman). While many ultrasound catheters have been developed, however, improvements are still being pursued.
Typically, an ultrasonic catheter system for ablating occlusive material includes three basic components: an ultrasound generator, an ultrasound transducer, and an ultrasound catheter. The generator converts line power into a high frequency current that is delivered to the transducer. The transducer contains piezoelectric crystals which, when excited by the high frequency current, expand and contract at high frequency. These small, high-frequency expansions and contractions have both longitudinal and transverse components (relative to an axis of the transducer and the catheter), which are amplified by the transducer horn into vibrational energy. The vibrations are then transmitted from the transducer through the ultrasound catheter via an ultrasound transmission member (or wire) running longitudinally through the catheter. The transmission member transmits the vibrational energy to the distal end of the catheter where the energy is used to ablate or otherwise disrupt a vascular obstruction.
To effectively reach various sites for treatment of intravascular occlusions, ultrasound catheters of the type described above typically have lengths of about 150 cm or longer. To permit the advancement of such ultrasound catheters through small and/or tortuous blood vessels such as the aortic arch, coronary vessels, and peripheral vasculature of the lower extremities, the catheters (and their respective ultrasound transmission wires) must typically be sufficiently small and flexible. Due to attenuation of ultrasound energy along the long, thin, ultrasound transmission wire, a sufficient amount of vibrational energy must be applied at the proximal end of the wire to provide a desired amount of energy at the distal end.
An ultrasound transmission wire is usually coupled at its proximal end with the transducer by means of a sonic connector. The sonic connector typically has a significantly larger diameter than that of the ultrasound transmission member, the difference in diameters helping to amplify the vibrational energy being transmitted from the transducer to the transmission wire. This amplification of vibrations, however, creates stress and heat in the transmission wire in an area adjacent its connection with the sonic connector. Stress and heat generated by these amplified vibrations (especially transverse vibrations) significantly reduce the usable life of the ultrasound transmission wire and may cause its premature breakage at or near the point of contact with the sonic connector.
Efforts have been made to reduce transverse vibrations somewhere along the length of an ultrasound transmission member. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,382,228 and 6,494,891, both of which issued to an inventor of the present invention and are hereby incorporated by reference, describe mechanisms for absorbing transverse motion of an ultrasound transmission wire. Currently available devices and devices described in the above patents, however, to not reduce stress and/or heat in an ultrasound transmission wire at or near its point of contact with a sonic connector as much as may be desired. As just discussed, this proximal area of the transmission wire may be one of the most vulnerable areas due to its exposure to amplified vibrational energy from the sonic connector.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved ultrasound catheter device and method that provides ablation or disruption of vascular occlusions. Ideally, the ultrasound catheter would include means for reducing heat in the ultrasound transmission wire component of the catheter at or near its coupling with the sonic connector component. Alternatively or additionally, it would also be ideal if transverse vibrations and stress were reduced in a proximal portion of the transmission wire. Such catheter devices would ideally be sufficiently thin and flexible to be advanced through narrow, tortuous vasculature, such as the coronary vasculature, while also being configured to enhance the usable life of the ultrasound transmission wire. At least some of these objectives will be met by the present invention.